Stan
Stan (played by Kuma for'' 5 episodes''/'Mick starting of episode Wingstan) is the new family dog of the James and Jennings family, who talks and blogs Personality Stan is a wisecracking trouble-maker who loves his new family, and must keep his marvelous ability to speak a secret. Stan's canine point of view, whether in the home, in the yard or on his blog, helps the kids navigate both their new sibling situation and ultimately, becomes the tie that binds the family of six (Tyler, Avery, little sister Chloe, Mom, Dad and himself). Even though he talks and likes a lot of "human" things, Stan is still pure dog at heart. He chases his tail, barks at mailmen, ardently approaches poodles and is not so wild about cats. hi stan my name is nicholas i want to be on your show . Trivia *His favorite objects are his squeaky bone and bacon flavor spray. *He had 2 previous owners who tried to tell the world Stan could talk. One of them attempted to do a science experiment on Stan to figure out why he could talk and become famous, while another was identified as mental (crazy) since the public thinks that talking dogs are impossible and are fiction. *He likes poodles. *He crashed the family car twice. *He thinks a "dog license" is the same as a drivers license. *He claims that Bennet and Ellen a few years ago look like 2 of his ex-girlfriends. *A dog named Kuma played Stan in the first episode known as the "pilot" plus four more shows before his owner walked quit the show because his owner didn't get along with one of the trainers named Steve, and also how Kuma was treated by Disney. A brand new dog named Mick was dyed brown and black to look the same and took his place, starting with episode 6 -"Wingstan." Both dogs are natural blonds. *Kuma's has two nearly erect ears, the brown one is raised up but it bends down at the top. On his website it said Kuma weighs 45 lbs. Mick (the dog who replaced Kuma) has one ear that is completely flat (the brown one). Mick has a black nose, while Kuma's is brown and Mick is also bigger than Kuma. The greatest difference in the two dogs training level! Kuma has been a celebrity dog for many years while this is Mick's first job ever. *Stan can whistle. *Stan doesn't like leashes. *Stan has a blog that even Chloe, Tyler, and Avery don't know about! *Stan is 1/8 Terrier as mentioned in Dog With a Hog. *His Grandmother is a cat on his mom's side as seen in Stan's family tree in the episode Dog With a Hog. *Stan is a Border Collie-Miniature Schnuzaer mix. *He knows how to use a blowtorch. *Stan knows how to roll his eyes. *He knows how to use a computer. *Stan's black ear is normally up, it could be a birth defect. *He could be rich because the pony he bought for Chloe could have been expensive. External Line "I'd take a hit for any of them." "It's the uglist thing I'd ever seen,but I kept it anyway." "Maybe we're not that far apart." "So maybe next time I drive,they'll stick they're heads out the window.Heres something for you to chew on." "Hey something to chew on!!" 'Let me do my new product review hmm... smells like ruber tatsts like ruber WHOOH! it's queacks I did not see that coming!!!! Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Jennings/James Family Category:Season 1 Category:Pets